


A memory of frost and petals

by justahalfling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahalfling/pseuds/justahalfling
Summary: Ruby ruminates.





	A memory of frost and petals

Ruby stood still, weariness creeping into her bones at the sight of the teeming streets in the aftermath of the fight. It was the first time she had seen so many people in one place in what seemed like a long, long time.

When she was still a wanderer, with nary a penny to her name, it felt as if the world was filled with lost souls, each crying out in earnest in hopes of an echo in return. And each call for help louder than the last, like waves surging forward and breaking free. So loud that the currents pulled her under and the world came into blurred view, from the murky depths of a sea of suffering.

She took shelter wherever there was a roof, because when one is a wanderer, one does not have the privilege of a place to call home.

She looked back at the colossal marble mansion, its imposing structure outlined in the stark white, like it was possessed by a geist. Then she faced Weiss,who was slightly frowning as she too gazed at the streets, her white hair, a few strands come undone, whipping in the breeze. It used to remind her of snow, but now it also reminds her of the edelweiss that grew strong among the cruel mountain winds. 

“Sometimes,” her father would say, “home is a person.”.

Weiss smiles fondly at her, her mouth quirking up in the corners as if to hold down her mirth just as she did years before, when they first started out together.

Ruby returns it, tries not to show the rag-doll exhaustion that had come upon her, and thinks: her father is indeed a wise man.


End file.
